The presently commercially available toothbrush and toothpaste are not convenient in carrying for use outdoors or in offices even though they do not occupy too much room. Moreover, when a toothbrush and/or toothpaste are carried by putting them in a pocket or hand bag, the hair of toothbrush is frequently deformed or contaminated by dirt or impurities in the pocket or hand bag, and the toothpaste may undesirably smudge clothes or bag or other articles in the same pocket or hand bag due to loosened cap thereof. That is why most people do not want to take a toothbrush or toothpaste with them when they are out. As a result, when dining out, such as on a picnic, in office, or in school, food residue left between teeth can not be immediately cleared.
It is therefore desirable to develop a toothbrush and toothpaste holder which can eliminate the drawbacks existed in the conventional toothbrush and toothpaste and enable the same to be conveniently carried for use at any place.